Example embodiments of the inventive concept relates to a method for synthesizing a halogen-functionalized carbon material and a method for fabricating an electronic device employing the same.
Due to their excellent properties of high electric conductivity, high strength, and high thermal conductivity, carbon materials such as graphene and carbon nanotube are emerging as new material applicable to various industrial fields, such as battery or sensor.
By depositing another material on a surface of the carbon material or doping the carbon material with a functional group, it is possible to change material properties of the carbon material. In particular, a binding force between halocarbon functional groups, such as fluorine, chlorine, and bromine, and carbon is weaker than that between an oxygen or nitrogen functional group and carbon, and thus, a secondary functionalization thereon can be more easily achieved.
A conventional method of synthesizing the halogen-functionalized carbon material may include two steps of synthesizing a carbon material and functionalizing the carbon material with a halogen material. In other words, for the conventional halogen-functionalized carbon material, it is necessary to perform an additional functionalizing process, after the synthesizing of the carbon material, and this leads to an increase in turn-around-time of the process and a reduction in productivity of the process.